When Dragons Loved
by lillyredstark
Summary: Some love stories are written in blood. The blood of millions shed in war, rich, red and thick like sweet syrup. People say everything is fair in love and war and it was both. They loved and lost. In the end he chose her over the crown
1. Chapter 1

Some love stories are written in blood. The blood of millions shed in war, rich , red and thick like sweet syrup. People say everything is fair in love and war- it was both. They loved and lost, in the end he chose her over the crown.

I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS AND SO I MIGHT THINK OF MAKING THIS A DIFFERENT TYPE OF HAPPY ENDING, SOMETHING BITTER SWEET.

chapter 1

Lyanna sat in front of an ornate mirror looking at herself and wincing in pain as her hand maid tugged and pulled at her hair trying to pin them up into an elaborate bun that was the current fashion of the south, not that she cared much for fashion but mother insisted that she look her best.

"Lady, would you please sit still, this isn't easy you know", cried the hairdresser. "never seen silkier hair than this, they manage to slip through the tightest of pins", she muttered angrily as she pushed another pin into her hair".

It hurt and Lyanna winced again but she wasn't going to cry or shriek at her hand maiden like a silly little girl, she was tougher than that, stronger and her father had always said a good knight would never cry even if his head be cut off.

After another hour of tugging and pulling Linda finally gave up and managed to make a really impressive braid that actually stayed put. She looked crestfallen but Lyanna patted her back and assured her that her lady mother would be pleased. It took them another hour to get her into the tight corset that made her breasts touch each other and pop slightly out of the neckline of her dress all the while showing the world that she was no longer a child and ripe to be betrothed. She hadn't bled yet but her body had starting showing that she soon would.

Lyanna was tying the back of her ruby necklace when she heard the welcome tune being played. The squire boys had practised that for months in preparation for the arrival of the royal prince and his wife. They said he was a dragon and one of the fiercest. She felt the sudden urge to climb outside the window and have a good look but then she stopped herself from doing so as it would look bad upon her mother if they spotted her in her pretty dress hanging off on the vines that grew on the wall. She'd probably have to wait till the official welcome to have a look at the royals.

Her guards and her lady mother escorted her to welcome the guests. All the fuss was for her father's fiftieth name day and all the important dignitaries from every kingdom were invited, most of them had already arrived and had been given the best of accommodations in their castle, parts of the castle that had been uninhabited were cleaned and furnished with velvets and softest of furs for the guests, the prince and his wife were to be given the best room in the castle, the one which had molten lava flowing beneath its solid stone floor heating the waters that ran through the walls. The special welcome was reserved only for the royal prince and his princess.

Her brothers Ned and Brandon stood along with the Baratheon brothers, Ned gave her a smile and beckoned her to stand in between him and Robert Baratheon, who winked at her as she walked towards them followed by mother who would stand ahead. She could feel her cheeks redden. She had just been winked at, she wasn't used to this type of treatment from the boys, and she was usually one of them, beating their arses in their own game. "You look decadently delicious, a rare piece of meat", whispered Robert into her ears. He hadn't bothered to look at her the past month that he had lived with them, it was probably her dress that had caught his attention.

The royal carriage arrived before the horses and a delicate foot wrapped in gold sandals peeped out of it making its way to touch the soft carpet that had been laid out for the royals. The king's guard helped the princess out and she looked positively exhausted and cold. Her nose and cheeks had reddened due to the cold and she shivered slightly but she still looked like the great beauty that she was with long red hair and pretty green eyes. Before the princess moved any further, a silver horse galloped and came to a stop in front of her and the prince hopped down from his steed to help his wife, he took her hand in his ever so gently and turned around to face the welcoming party.

Lyanna had never seen anyone so beautiful. He was astonishingly fine-looking. His hair was the colour of molten silver and his eyes alluringly violet. His strong jaw had the slightest hint of stubble and he shined bright like the morning star even after his tedious journey, he looked like the fairy tale prince that he was.

The prince and the princess walked towards them in a leisurely pace all the while everyone bowed and looked at the approaching pair of feet. Lyanna badly wanted to look at the prince again. He was just so gorgeous. She could feel a tiny butterfly flutter in her stomach.

"You may rise, my lord", the prince addressed her father who stood up and greeted the prince who nodded lightly. They exchanged a few words while her mother made her way to the princess to receive her. The prince then walked towards her brothers and her all the while exchanging pleasantries, Ned looked uncomfortable but he made sure he had his best face whereas Robert looked at the prince with loathing. The prince hadn't looked at her yet and she was terrified of him talking to her, what would she say if he asked her something, she had forgotten if she had to do the curtsey or not, she just wanted to disappear into the background and be one of the Karstarks who didn't need to come in front and do the talking. The prince was saying something to Brandon, and as she was about to turn around and hide behind some fat ladies he called out to her.

"Lyanna you must come here sister", he shouted, she couldn't even pretend she hadn't heard him. Her hands had turned clammy and she could feel a trickle of sweat move down between her cleavage but she turned around and plastered a brave smile and walked towards her elder brother.

"Prince Rhaegar ", she said as she did her awkward curtsey and turned around to face her brother. "How may I be help to you brother", all the while avoiding to look at the prince.

"The prince wanted to see you sister, the last time you met him you poked him in the eye with your finger." teased Brandon.

Lyanna flushed and stuttered, "I ap apologize for the mishap my prince, I was but a tiny babe".

"That you were my lady", said he, in his voice, rich as silk. Lyanna hadn't looked up to the prince in fear of him noticing her flustered self. But the prince would have none of it and he put one calloused index finger underneath her chin forcing her to look at him.

"You look different my lady", he remarked, his eyes penetrating hers, making her weak in the knee, the air crackled around her and she could feel her pulse quicken as he lifted her hands and kissed her on her knuckles. He looked like he was drinking her in, her face, her lips and her bosom. The spell was broken when his wife- the princess spoke softly from behind him, "darling I am tired, can't we make our acquaintance after I have rested."

Lyanna shook her head lightly trying to shake off the otherworldly feeling she had just experienced, reminding herself that the prince was married and doted on his wife. She saw him take his wife's hand and walk off without giving her a backward glance.

"You better not give him any ideas my lady", whispered Robert into her ears and she jumped. "You are to be my wife after all." He added with a smirk.

Lyanna betrayed no emotion at his comment as she knew her father would never agree to Roberts whims and wishes, everyone knew of his deeds with the local whores and he also had a baby with one of them she had heard, he was the biggest drunk of the lot always forgetting his manners as he got tanked up . No father would never let him marry her, she reassured herself and gave him her widest smiles. "In your dreams my lord", she said and stuck her tongue out. Ned who had heard the whole exchange laughed aloud followed by Robert and Brandon. She left them laughing behind her back and made her way to her chambers praying to the old gods and the new, hoping that what Robert wished would never come to pass, she would rather die than marry a man like Robert.

##################################################################################

"NED…NED", lyanna whispered to the mound of furs that was his cover as he slept. She pushed at his head a little and he stirred. "What is it Anna?", he asked from under the covers.

"I need to speak to you, it is of the utmost importance.", she squeaked.

"At this hour?" he mumbled.

"Yes I wouldn't have risked my neck if it weren't so important", she chided.

"You must stop with this nightly visits and strolls Lyanna, you are a woman now, people will spread rumours", he said exasperatedly, "turn off the lamp." He added.

"I ll cut to the chase brother, am I to be married off to Robert ", she whispered and doused her lamp.

"Not that I have heard anything about it, but Robert had went on about how we were family, I had my suspicions then but it isn't something to be worried about." He explained. "I would never have you shipped off to them", he added and held her small hand in his.

"You promise me brother", she asked softly.

"I swear to the old gods and the new, I wouldn't let savages take my only sister."

Lyanna kissed her brother on his forehead and bid him good night before slipping out of his room into the long dark corridors that led to her chamber across the hall.

The princes chambers was right across another corridor to the left and she had this sudden urge to go see what they were up to, but then the thought of the kings guard at the door and changed her mind. Father would disapprove if she were caught snooping around the castle in the middle of the night.

Tomorrow morning there would be grand feast for the royals and she was excited to attend that for the first time in her life. As she lay in bed she realized all the while she hadn't been excited about the feast she was excited to see him, her dragon.

a/n : remember as teenagers we hardly cared if our crush had a girlfriend or not , we only want to look at our love with longing and not care what the world thought of it, society norms hardly matter when it comes to the passion of the first love. Remember your first love? Reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lyanna woke up at dawn to find the whole castle awake, up and about, her hand maiden had already drawn her a perfumed bath and was busy preparing her clothes and jewellery for the eventful day. There was dancing as well as entertainment and she actually looked forward to it. She made sure that her hair had been perfumed and washed with the essence of jasmines that the traders brought from far across the sea, she combed her hair till it fell like silk curtains along her waist. She insisted on wearing the dress that she had vowed she would never , it had been a gift given to her by one of the southern merchant princess whom she had befriended when they came to trade up north. It had a high lace neckline and an open back, something not seen in the north, it was rich green in colour with tiny black diamond's sewn into its lacework. Mother would be happy that she had finally begun to dress like a girl.

"Linda how do I look", she asked as she examined herself in the mirror.

"My lady you look", she paused pretending to examine her from head to toe, "the exact word would be ravishing", added her handmaiden with a shy smile. "Lord Robert won't be able to take his eyes off you", she teased.

Lyanna gasped, "It is not for lord Robert Linda, I merely wanted to look my best ", she informed a little sharply.

"As you say my lady", Linda looked down abashed.

"I command you to tell me who gave you the idea that I would want to impress Lord Robert", she asked folding her hands.

"Word travels my lady, the kitchen maids were talking about the possibility of your betrothal to lord Robert", she answered truthfully.

"And how might have they known of this", she asked softly as she sat down on her soft feather bed, clutching at the post.

"The squires might have spread the word my lady, they look like they work but they are the ones who whisper and gossip, I am sorry if I upset you my." Linda looked at her with concern and added, "You don't seem happy about the prospect, I conclude."

Lyanna didn't bother to reply as she didn't want to betray any more of her thoughts. Linda had been her hand maiden since Lyanna was a little girl and she a teenager, they had grown up together and so there was little she didn't know about her.

Lyanna sat at the far corner of the table with one of her cousin sisters from her mother's, side who constantly chattered about her impending wedding the next month. There had been no sign of the royals and everyone seemed to be waiting for them as the feast would only be served once they made their presence. Robert had been constantly eyeing her and giving her sly smiles, he wasn't so bad to look at, tall, dark, broad and handsome, many of the girls in winterfell tried to grab his attention she knew, it wouldn't be so bad after all she thought before remembering the whispers about him, no she was not to be fooled by his good looks alone, there was more to a man than that, her mother had always told her so.

"Did you see the future queen Lyanna", asked her cousin. "They say she looks like fire, a true match for the dragon, isn't she?" Lyanna felt a small flame coil into her chest as she nodded in agreement. Her cousin then went on about how perfect the royal wedding had been and how beautiful the royal couple was wishing that she could have a similar affair at her wedding soon , gushing and praying that soon the prince and princess might have a baby, another dragon on the way all the while making Lyanna feel uneasy for reasons unknown. It was stupid of her to feel so jealous. Her thoughts about jealousy were interrupted by the noise of armour clanking signalling the arrival of her prince.

All eyes were on the royal couple and they seemed to radiate light, Lyanna had to admit that they looked good together, the princess seemed to be in awe of her prince and looked sideways up to him now and again. They were seated with her father and Lyanna wished she were sitting with her brother as opposed to the corner she had escaped off to for fear of Lord Robert. The prince hadn't even glanced at her once and she wanted his attention,as soon as the thought crossed her mind , violet eyes met her black ones in a piercing stare. He looked at her for a lasting ten seconds before turning to talk to other lords. It was all too much for Lyanna she couldn't contain her happiness and joined her cousin in her frivolous talks about weddings and gowns, after every few minutes she would end up looking at her prince and catching his eye before looking away to say something to Marianna. The prince seemed a little amused with her game of stealing glances at him and met her gaze every time she looked up. Lyanna all this while didn't realise that a set of brown eyes followed her actions with confusion and suspicion.

"Lyanna the princess is looking upset", muttered Marianna in her ears. Lyanna looked at the princess and realized that she seemed to keep her head down and eat her food, rather unhappily. People around her drank and made jest but it didn't seem to lighten her mood at all.

"I wonder why." Replied Lyanna, worried that maybe she had noticed her little game with her husband. She mustn't do that anymore. It was wrong. Lyanna made it a point to not peep anymore that afternoon. After the feast, she and Marianna excused themselves and decided to stroll in the godswood. Linda trailing behind them in case they needed something.

"The dancing will begin soon Lyanna, we must return and freshen up", insisted Marianna after an hour of mindless meandering in the woods. Lyanna wasn't in the mood to join the crowd just yet, "Linda please escort Marianna to her chambers, I am going to pray under the heart tree." She insisted. "I won't be long", she added.

Lyanna always felt at peace in the godswood, it felt like home to her, the smell of the forest awakened her senses. She sat under the heart tree looking at its face in wonderment touching its smooth bark and closing her eyes like the countless times she had done before but before she could open them again she felt a strange pull from the center of her forehead and her vision blurred to form another. She saw bloodied stream and scattered rubies underneath the flowing water, nobody seemed to be around but the stench of dried blood clung to the streams, to her astonishment the streams slowly turned crimson and thick touching her bare feet, warm and sticky flowing around her, staining the green dress she wore. Before she could run from the place she felt the familiar tug at her forehead and she was transported back to the godswood. She had had visions before but they had never been so intense, mostly about a stray wolf or cat hunting and killing. She was breathing heavily and her hands shivered. She looked down at her feet to see any signs of blood but there was none, her clothes were clean as before.

"Are you alright princess", came a strong voice from behind her, startling her.

She turned around to come face to face with the most beautiful man that she had ever seen, his hair had been tied back and his eyes shone in the sunlight like indigo glass . He was like god, all beautiful. She bowed to him and spoke softly, "I am no princess your grace."

He smiled ever so slightly and said, "Before my ancestors reigned the Starks were royals too, so I have read."

"That time is long past your grace", she answered.

"The blood of the first men flows in your veins lady Lyanna", he said and Lyanna felt a shiver pass through her spine as she heard her name roll off his tongue. Her name had never been spoken like that before. She took the courage to look at him, his beautiful violet eyes shining with deep melancholy. "So I too have read your grace", she replied. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but blush deeply. "You are beautiful." He whispered softly moving a little closer to her, she could feel the heat radiate off his body and she wanted to bath herself in that warmth. She could feel his breath on her face and it smelled of wine and roses. He brushed a strand of hair off her face and she closed her eyes out of fear of what was about to happen. He held her right hand and opened her clenched fingers putting something onto her palm and closing them again, and gently he kissed her knuckles. Then he was gone, disappeared from her side. She opened her eyes to find an empty grove and nothing more, the only proof of him being there was a winter rose bud that he had left in her palm.

By the time Lyanna made it back to the castle the dancing had already begun and mother looked furious. "Where had you been, and don't tell me you were out riding", she said eyeing her dress that had crumpled slightly when she had sat on the forest floor. "No mother, I was just praying", she said defensively. "Never mind darling, now run along and go find your cousin, she's been looking for you." She urged.

Lyanna found Marianna in the company of Ned and Benjin. She was drunk and laughed at the silliest things that little Benjin did. "Let us dance cousin", she said as she tugged at Ned's arm and took him to the dance floor while Ned look mortified at the prospect of dancing, he was a shy one she knew.

"Can I have the pleasure of your hand my lady", said Robert with a confident smirk, he had been hiding close by she supposed.

"Nope", said Lyanna with a sly smile.

"You wound me my lady, is it something I did to upset you my love", he asked clutching his heart with mock hurt.

"You compared me to a piece of meat my lord and a lady is no peace of meat", she retorted.

"Allow me to apologize for the folly with a dance, please", he added with puppy eyes. Lyanna managed to agree and followed him to the dance floor where he held her waist tighter than it was necessary. He was a good dancer she concluded but her mind wasn't in it. She missed a few steps and ended up stamping his foot a few times all the while searching for the one she longed for. She found him seated at the head table with glass of wine. He seemed to have eyes only for her. She flushed and Robert thought it was his moves that had got her so flustered.

"I have spoken to your father my lady", he whispered gently into her ears, "you will be mine soon." He seemed happy and didn't notice the shocked expression that crossed Lyanna's face.

Lyanna was lost for words and excused herself, she didn't want him to see her tears of anger and she ran, ran till she reached her chambers. She closed her door and pulled out the bud she had hidden in her sleeve. She put the delicate thing in a bowl of water to bloom, she knew it would. Love blossoms and blooms with time it was known. she wouldn't let someone like Robert to ruin her first love.

Her handmaid who had been waiting outside her door, knocked the door softly and entered. She didn't ask her any questions about her tears and only began helping her undress.

"What does it mean when a man gives a rose bud to a lady", Lyanna asked her quietly.

Her handmaiden looked at her with intense eyes, "usually it means that the man loves you but you are too young for his love."

"That can't be, my fourteenth name day is coming", she said furiously.

"Everyone knows you haven't bled my lady, maybe he meant in that sense", she consoled.

"Might I ask who is it that my lady is talking about", she inquired.

"ohhh..linda , you know I can't tell you", she cried.

"You tread on dangerous grounds my lady, please be careful especially when talks of your betrothal are making the rounds", she advised lightly.

"I will be", muttered Lyanna to herself. She wasn't going to give up now that the prince had acknowledged his love himself.

That night as Lyanna lay in bed to sleep, she thought gravely about the consequences of her actions but then she also knew that princes were known to leave wives and marry other women. The prince didn't seem to be happy with his wife, though he took care on her he never seem to be in love with her and they had been married only a few months ago, weren't newlyweds supposed to have eyes only for each other and never stop touching one another. She reassured herself that it wasn't her fault that the prince loved her, or maybe he didn't, he probably thought of her as a little girl trying to grab his attention, she would have to change his views, she was a woman not a girl anymore, she would show it to him.

a/n : Young girls of 14 feel the sharp prick of the cupid's arrow more, or so it did for me. Oh! How I remember falling in love with a friend of mine, wishing to elope with him. Its all so wonderful when you are 14. I still remember the thrill I felt when he told me he liked me back. I couldn't sleep for hours, giggling and smiling into my pillow and mind you I didn't have a cell phone back then so this had to be done face to face. It was so much better than whatsapping your love confession.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lyanna sat waiting for her mother to speak up, her lady mother was a formidable woman with a soul of iron or rather valyrian steel. It had been sometime since she had been summoned for an audience with her mother and her mother had been busy perfecting the embroidery on her newest project, a rather pale yellow dress it looked like.

"I seem to have to come to an understanding that you are unhappy about lord Roberts intentions for you." her mother was not someone who would beat around the bush.

"What might that intentions be mother", said Lyanna a little too sharply.

"You know very well my dearest what his intentions are", her mother looked up from her needlework.

"What are yours and fathers intentions mother?", she asked with contempt.

"Lord Robert is the lord paramount of the storm lands, one of the constituent regions of the seven kingdoms, he has shown an interest in marrying you, you should be happy and proud about it", her mother informed.

"my baby girl, there comes a time in a woman's life when she is forced to face dire situations like these, he is a good looking man ,you both make good together, he will treat you well my darling", she said more softly this time.

"What about love mother", she asked her mother with tears shinning in her eyes.

"love is but a frivolous emotion exaggerated by stories old nan tells you, my sweet you will grow to love him with time, as it took me when I married your father, a barbarian", she said with a laugh.

"A lady knows her duties to her family same as a son, sons fight wars and are knighted and daughters clean the wounds of her brothers and husbands when they return from war, it is known, a lady is the true pillar on which stands the household and realm.", her mother side with pride.

"I was from the south, but I learned to love the ice and stone in winterfell, I made this kingdom mine, and I belong to it now, you will do the same as you are my daughter. Embrace the challenges and you will never know when you overcame them." She said resting one hand on hers.

"Mother, haven't you heard whispers about Lord Robert", she asked timidly, hoping her mother hadn't and she could get out of this arrangement by telling her the truth about him.

"A man does what he needs to, men are savage creatures my love, their needs are different than ours, you will learn to ignore these whispers as it wouldn't harm you in anyway." She said, not meeting her eye and getting back to her needle work.

"Once you are married, the children you bore him will be your life and blood, it wouldn't matter to you what your husband does, a child changes everything for a woman." She added.

"As you wish mother", said Lyanna quietly. It was not point arguing with her mother anymore, her father had set his mind to give her to Robert and so he would, it was him who would have asked mother to council her she knew.

"You will be marrying him after you have bled my child, there is still time", her mother reassured.

All Lyanna could do was sigh.

Lyanna made her way to the stables, she need to go riding as it would help her get her mind off things.

She galloped towards the godswood with her guards tailing behind her and as usual she rode faster than them, her mare Bluewing flew across the forest leaving behind any chances of her guards finding her. They were used to Lyanna antics and knew well to keep the distance. she took the long route to an another heart tree and found herself sitting underneath it , looking at the happy face, which looked more like a frown to the others but she knew the face was laughing.

"I wonder who carved you", she asked it.

"You know princess the tree won't talk back", came a voice from the thick forest.

"Is your grace following me", asked Lyanna boldly.

"my horse here followed your mare, you can't blame me" he emerged from the thicket, wearing opulent riding robes of red velvet and wolf fur, his hair flowing freely behind him shining in the afternoon son.

"Only a coward blames his deeds on his steed", she mocked.

"I think you have forgotten whom you are talking to princess"

"Oh no, I haven't my prince", she said looking him in the eye. "I was merely stating the truth, why must a prince be afraid of doing what he desires", she challenged.

"I can assure you it was my horse, don't get any ideas", he said as he tied his silver steed to a nearby tree. The horse was least interested in the mare and went on about grazing.

Lyanna frowned, why was the price so confusing, she was sure he had followed her but now he refused to acknowledge that he did.

"I would like to pray in peace, if your grace permits", she said severely.

"I have never been spoken to like that, except by my mother maybe", he told her.

"Then your grace hasn't met many strong women in his life", she retorted.

"I have met my share of women, my lady", he said with a smirk. "But none so feisty like you", he remarked.

Lyanna blushed a little but refused to bend. She walked towards him in short strides, fear and anticipation clutching her heart, thinking about what she was about to say. "My prince, why are you playing with me", she asked, her voice a little more than a whisper.

"This is no game Lyanna", he countered.

"Desire is a game, your grace, either you give up or you give in", she said softly.

"Giving up isn't an option for a dragon", he said as he pulled her closer, holding her waist tightly with both hands.

Lyanna was mesmerised, she was paralysed, her body felt limp against his and she felt heat pool between her legs, before she could understand what had happened he kissed her, lightly on her lips and then there was no stopping him, fire burned through her skin as she felt his lips part hers and before long she was kissing him back, her hands ended up in his hair pulling him closer as he sucked on her lower lips, his tongue teasing hers now and again, she would feel him harden between her legs and she wanted him to touch her there, she wanted to feel him in her. His hands roamed her body touching and accessing her, she felt him brush his finger against her nipples and she felt them peak underneath her corset a little painfully. It wasn't until she felt him tug at the fastening of her dress when she came to her sense.

"You must stop, you grace", she whimpered.

"Only if you promise to see me again tonight", he said, trying to catch his breath.

Lyanna could hear voices from within the forest, it was probably her guards who had caught up to her.

"I must go my prince", she said as she mounted her mare, "the old watch tower to the north", she said as she dashed away into the trees without looking back. She felt she couldn't face him anymore and the thought of meeting him at night got her pulse raising.

Her father's name day tourney was to be held the next morning and she knew it meant the end of all the celebrations which meant everyone would leave within the fortnight. The prince would leave sooner than most she knew. She had only one night to profess her love to the prince and hope that he would want her like she wanted him. She would tell him about her betrothal with Robert and ask him to do something about it. Surely if the prince wanted to marry her no one would be able to object, except maybe the Martells , they might rebel but surely the crown was strong enough to stop any rebellion that arose.

She spent rest of her day lamenting about what would happen if her father were to know of this, he would surely be disappointed in her, but she could explain that it couldn't be helped, it was love after all.

Lyanna dressed herself warmly, the night was exceptionally cold and she was sure it would snow by dawn, she wore the winter rose that had bloomed in her hair and smiled at herself in the mirror, reassuring herself that everything would be alright in the end, there was no need to be afraid, she was of the old folks, and they were the bravest men that ever lived.

She pulled at her hood and escaped through the back doors making sure no one had seen her, it was nearing midnight and she was positive everyone was already asleep. She reached the north tower and pried its door open with a small creak, there was no sign of her prince and there was only a small fire that burned through a tiny hand lamp in the corner, it didn't give off much light but illuminated the small area. She searched the circular room for any sign of the prince but there was none. The stairs leading to the top of the tower were in ruins and it had been years since she had last climbed them. She took to the stairs to reach the top and he wasn't there as well, saddened by the fact that maybe she was late and he had already left, she made her way down to the bottom, she lifted the lamp to find a small roll of parchment lying near the lamp. A single black ribbon was tied to it and there no sign of an official seal or anything. What she found written in the parchment shattered her into a million pieces. It read in beautiful script.

 _My winter rose,_

 _I am sorry._

Hot knives pierced her soul as she realized how stupid she had been to think that the prince loved her. It had been a silly little game that he had played with her, kissing her and tasting her, he had made her feel special, like she meant something to him, which wasn't at all true. The Targaryens did as they pleased it was known and today he proved it. He had left her a little note, the only poof of her agony, she would keep it with herself forever, reminding herself of her heartbreak.

The rest of the events were a blur for Lyanna, she hardly ate or slept but she managed to attend each and every event for her father's 50th name day ceremony and feast. She managed to not look at the prince even once in the last days of his visit to Winterfell and he himself managed to avoid her at all costs. He took his princess along wherever he went, Lyanna knew her name now, and she was Elia martell of Dorne. They looked very much happy and in love. She heard Linda tell her one day as she was preparing her bed that they were expecting their first child. Lyanna burst into tears , her handmaiden helped her clean-up after her outbreak and put her into bed. Her brown eyes sad for her lady and friend.

The day the prince and his wife were departing Lyanna wore the black ribbon with the dried winter rose tied to her neck, a gift of love from the prince, she called it. Her love for him had blossomed and bloomed and now had withered up. As the prince sat on his steed ready to depart his eyes met hers for the last time and he didn't smile, he just looked at her neck and turned his horse around to depart. The only one who smiled at her as she left was the princess of Dorne. She waved at her from her carriage as she left. Leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

THIS PART OF THE STORY END WITH A NAÏVE AND INNOCENT LYANNA AT THE DAWN OF WOMANHOOD. THE NEXT PART WILL SHOW HER TO BE A BIT MORE MATURE. SHE WILL BE 16 WHEN WE MEET HER NEXT. IT'S A FANFICTION AND I AM GOING TO CHANGE THE TIME LINE A BIT. SHE WILL BE STRONGER AND WONT BEHAVE LIKE THE FANGIRL SHE ACTED LIKE IN THIS PART.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robert and Lyanna raced towards the huge gates of Harrenhall faster than wind, their horses breathing heavy and tired, Lyanna's mare an inch or two ahead of Roberts. "I won", she exclaimed as she reached the manned gates. "Only because I let you", teased Robert, his dark eyes shining with tears caused by the wind. "You very well know the truth my lord, you may be talented with that axe of yours but you can't beat me in riding", she said as she hopped down from her mare. Her brothers had begun to arrive and she could see a cloud of dust approaching. They had come for the largest tourney that was organised by the crowned prince of the seven kingdoms. All the lords and ladies were accommodated within the cursed walls of the great castle of Harrenhall, the largest castle in westros.

The guards had been specially appointed for the tourney, usually the great castle was left empty as maintaining it drained the treasury, it had been refurbished only for this tourney. The large gates opened to welcome the Starks with trumpets and drums on each side. Lord Varys awaited to welcome them by the gates along with a few Martell lords. Lyanna had heard all about lord varys and she knew that he was the master whisperer, one of the greatest spies in the world.

"My lady, lord", he said and bowed to both of them, the smell of powder and flowers suffocating everyone around him.

"Lord Varys, looks like the prince himself couldn't make it to welcome us", said Robert without a smile or smirk. Lyanna thanked the gods for that, she didn't want to meet the prince so early on. She detested him with fervour, nothing could ruin her day except for his presence.

"The king called for an urgent council my lord", replied Varys.

"And you didn't find it important enough to attend", asked Robert sarcastically.

"I had more pressing matters to attend to, like welcoming lady Stark", he said and looked towards her with a small smile.

"My birds whisper so many wonderful things about you my lady", he informed.

"Well in that case lord Varys, you might be aware that I am exhausted after this long race and surely my accommodations are prepared." She pretended weariness.

"Allow me the pleasure of delivering you to your room my lady", he said. "Lord Lance will show you to your accommodations lord Robert", he added. Robert didn't seem happy about being separated from her but she gave him a reassuring nod and so he relented. He was always so possessive about her. It was sweet sometimes and not at times.

Lyanna followed Varys towards the great hall, the doors opened to one of the largest rooms that had ever existed. Its ceiling was so high that it was impossible to know where it ended, the ceiling so dark that she wondered what creatures hung upside down from them, the hall so long that it had thirty five hearths she counted. Varys led her to one of the towers of the castle, it had eight long towers and six smaller ones. "This place has a certain charm, doesn't it? My lady", he asked her.

"hmmm", was all she could manage to say in awe of the place. "They say it is haunted and cursed, is it not?" she asked him.

"They say a lot of things my lady, what we believe is another story, no family that ever owned this place managed to survive, it is known", he replied and touched the stone walls.

"I welcome you to the tower of beauty, my lady", he said as he took to the spiral staircase that led towards her chamber. "You will soon see why it is called so", he added.

The room at the top of the tower was indeed the most beautiful place that she had ever seen, the walls were sparkling cream with golden birds painted on them. Every window in the circular room had large sheer curtains the blew with the wind, a single weirdwood tree had been painted on the wall with rich red leaves and a smiling face.

"The prince specially made sure all Starks didn't feel homesick, my lady", said Varys with a cunning smile on his face. "It seems your family made quite an impression on him the last time he visited Winterfell", he eyed her.

"That was most kind of his grace, lord Varys", said Lyanna in the best highborn formal tone she could manage.

"I look forward to return his favours when he visits the Stormlands after my marriage", she added.

"Well yes, congratulations are in order, I do apologize my lady, the news slipped my old mind", he spoke with regret in his voice though she knew it was only pretend.

"Thank you", she said turning around to inspect more of the room.

"A small piece of advice my lady", said Varys with a calculating smile on his face. "Everyone here is an enemy or a spy, trust no one, not even your own blood" he said.

Lord Varys was known to fling around whispers and advices she knew, "I will take heed", she responded.

"I shall take my leave then my lady, your household will be settled in the lower rooms of your tower and your brothers will be near the west side of the castle." He informed as he turned around and left leaving a few showers of powder on the black shiny floor which it seemed looked like melted stone.

The tower of beauty was rightly named so, its view was the most breath-taking, facing the sea beyond, the sea was something that terrified Lyanna, she had never learned to swim and the thought of endless water made her squirm. But she still wanted to travel across it, and explore the endless lands beyond it, lands from where the Targaryens had come.

Linda entered her room carrying her clothes and jewellery that had to be worn today, she found Lyanna sitting at the balcony looking at the sea in wonderment. "Petrifying isn't it my lady", she whispered. Lyanna only nodded in agreement.

The tourney would be beginning the next day and would last a little more than a fortnight. They would have to be here for a little more than that. She had heard her father and brothers talk about why they had organised such a tourney. Surely the prince had some secret agenda. Their whisperers from the south told tales of the kings' rage and madness, it seemed that the prince wanted to do something about it or so they had heard.

Lyanna wore a black gown of free flowing silk that hugged her curves and danced as she moved, it had no sleeves to show off but a sapphire brooch in the middle of her chest to clasp the dress tightly to her body. It was elegant, refined and dangerous. She knew she looked like the goddess of winter from her childhood folklore book.

"my lady, lord Robert awaits you", said Linda as she entered the room to put a final touch to her attire, a necklace of gold that looked like ice crystals all forged together.

Lyanna made her way down the long stairs, her dress flowing behind her like dark smoke following her heels.

"Lyanna, you look gorgeous my love", whispered Robert after letting out a breath.

"You flatter me, my lord", she said with a wink. They had become good friends in the past three years since their betrothal. The rumours about Robert had died down completely. It was known now that lady Lyanna held the leash to his heart and he loved her more than life itself. Lyanna found herself loving his company, his jests and his childishness. He was brave and strong and she couldn't deny the fact that he was roguishly good looking. She somehow looked forward to her wedding sometimes, having her own castle and lands. It was something she had accepted and embraced like her mother had guided her to.

They entered the great hall to find it completely full of people, chairs and tables with lace table clothes had been laid out for the highborn whereas the others were given good enough seating and feasting arrangements. The ladies were dressed in their finest. All the lords and ladies of the seven kingdoms were present and if they couldn't their children were sure to attend. It was a gala of glamour and power. Robert held her hand in his and led to one of the tables surrounding the ones where the royals would feast. Eddard and Brandon were already present their cups full of wine and they seemed to be in a jolly mood, laughing and talking to each other. She found herself with a cup of wine and enjoying the company of her brothers when the trumpets blew signalling the arrival of the king and his family. The whole hall went silent and everyone got out of their chairs to kneel to the king. Lyanna and Robert kneeled beside each other and she found it comforting to have him by her side holding her and making her feel truly happy. Lyanna felt the sudden urge to look up and catch a glimpse of the king. She had heard stories of him and all weren't very good. He was a formidable man she supposed. He wore rich garbs of silk and armour. His head full of silver hair , he was a handsome man she concluded, his wife who walked beside him looked more like his twin, she knew they were brother and sister but their looks were startlingly identical . She was only more beautiful than any woman Lyanna had ever seen, her hair that was silver and curling hung till her waist,it was open and wild, it shone like diamonds. Lyanna didn't need to look behind her to know who would be following them and so she averted her eyes to observe the floor instead. They rose up when the king commanded them to after more than a minute or two had passed. He seemed to enjoy the feel of people kneeling down to him.

Lyanna found herself observing the child in the arms of the princess, it was a girl she knew but she had only her mother in her, her hair was red and eyes brown, nothing like her father except for the shape of her nose. She was cute as a button and Lyanna felt a twinge in her heart as she remembered that the little girl was probably conceived when they had visited winterfell. She turned and looked at Robert , trying to imagine what her children would look like, they would definitely have dark hair and eyes like them both, she knew and she smiled, Robert who had held her hand raised it to kiss its back and she found herself blushing. She was unaware of the fire raging in one the eyes that followed this movement.

The feast was a boring affair with everyone eyeing each other nervously in the presence of the king who ate his meal quietly. His wife beside him didn't touch a morsel while the prince and his wife sat with glasses of wine in their hands. After sometime of contemplating the prince got up and spoke to the crowd, "I would like to raise a toast to everyone present here, with the grace of the king, and his coins", he jested and the crowd laughed, "we are here to begin the greatest tourney that ever was, let us write history", he said with passion, his eyes gleaming. Everyone raised their glasses and the hall broke out in chatter.

The evening turned out to be success after the king excused himself, he wasn't one for grand feasts and parties and he retired early before the dessert was served. Lyanna spent the rest of the evening tasting creamy pies and cakes and laughing with her brothers. She was also introduced to her brother's betrothed Catelyn Tully, a beautiful young girl with auburn hair and dark eyes. They watched the dancers from the free cities perform acrobatic stunts, eat fire and one of them also managed to pull out a rose from the palm of their hand. After all the festivities had ended her brother Brandon asked her to accompany them to the kings table to meet the prince and thank him for his hospitality, she was reluctant to do so but she managed to carry herself proudly with Robert on her side. They bowed to the prince and this time there was no curtsey from her side. She held her head high and smiled politely letting her brothers do the talking until she was spoken to by the crowned princess, "Lady Lyanna, it's a delight to see you again" she chirped. "The honour is mine" said Lyanna eyeing the princess suspiciously. The princess had been a shy girl when she had met her last time and she had hardly ever heard her voice then. She then found herself being invited by the princess to her private quarters the day after next for brunch with the ladies. She had no other choice but to accept. Lyanna then looked at the prince in the eye and said, "your grace, thank you for providing me my stay in the tower of beauty, it's the most delightful." she bowed slightly, her heart beating loudly in her chest but she didn't let her emotions betray her. Robert who was standing behind her interrupted "delightful?, are you delighted to be away from me, love?" he laughed.

"Of course not", she replied feigning a small giggle. "My prince, let me introduce you to my would be wife", he said as her took her hand in his. "Congratulations, my lord", said the prince his eyes turning dark as sea storm not bothering to look at Lyanna at all.

"Thank you your grace," said Lyanna, she felt wicked pleasure as she saw his eyes darken again. The prince excused himself from their company and departed for his chambers leaving a very confused Elia Dorn stumbling and running slightly to keep up with him. Her brothers eyeing the princes abrupt departure with suspicion.

Robert escorted her back to her tower all the while asking her about things she liked, he said he wanted to know everything about her, to uncover the mystery that she was and Lyanna obliged telling him about her silly likes and dislikes. "ohh my Lyanna, how I miss you when I am away", he sighed. "You are hardly away my lord, you came to the north twice this year", she rebuked.

"That I did my love, I couldn't keep myself away from you", he muttered softly, his handsome face breaking into a small smile of mischief. "Let's get married sooner", he said with desperation.

"We have to wait till Brandon weds, it was you who had suggested our marriage be next when theirs was announced", she reminded him. "All that was because your father wasn't too sure about you being sent to live so far off, if it were upon him he would have gotten you married to a Karstark cousin to keep you closer to the north."

"Wolves belong to the north, it is known", she said as she felt the same, she loved the winter.

"My little wolf must see the south, it's better than the north, I promise", he countered.

"We shall see", she challenged and turned to leave when Robert caught her hands and pulled her closer, Lyanna felt a little uneasy but she let him, he tucked the strands of hair that fell on her shoulder behind her ear exposing it, bare and creamy, kissing it. Lyanna stood rigid allowing him to kiss and lick at her neck, she felt his beard prickle her a little but it wasn't so bad. He kissed her chin and started to give small butterfly kisses moving to her lips. He kissed her softly at first and then he was all over her, his hands played with her breasts that he had exposed by pulling down the brooch that held her dress together. She flushed with embarrassment and she wanted to stop him, she knew they were in a place where they could be easily discovered by passers-by. "My lord please stop", she cried. "Please", she whimpered softly. Robert hardly cared to listen as he continued to hold her tightly against him, his hands had started to roam underneath her dress as he licked at her lips, she had started to feel uncomfortable, and it was going too far. She heard someone coming through and couldn't help but push Robert away with all her might. He looked shocked for a moment looking at her with contempt while she arranged her dress trying her best to cover her breasts that had spilled out, arranging the brooch to hold it firmly again.

"I thought I heard someone coming", she said as she pointed towards the passageway. Robert made his way to see if anyone was around and came back to assure her that he had seen no one. "I am sure there was someone, they left when they saw us here", she said.

"What if they tell my brothers", she cried. "They won't", he retorted. "Gods! You are to be my wife,why do you keep finding reasons to deny me", he shouted at her.

"My lord, I am not yet, and it's your responsibility as a future husband to make sure you maintain my chastity till our wedding night", she said icily. She turned around holding the dress tightly to her chest and climbed up the stairs leaving a red faced Robert behind her.

"Your grace, there is something you must know", said the man in the grey cloak, a type of material that could blend into the background.

"What is it? Did you do as you were told", he asked him.

"I couldn't deliver the package your Grace, I must tell you why", said the shadow as he narrated what he saw to the prince.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lyanna slept fitfully that night, the thought of Robert's touch repulsed her and plagued her mind. She remembered how she had been touched before and the fact that this was nothing like how she had felt in the past made her sad. Would she have to settle for this? She heard a slight creak near the door as she was about to drown herself under her covers,it startled her awake. Who would have come to her door at this hour she pondered, she hoped it wasn't Robert who wanted another go at her, but he wouldn't just stand outside he would probably knock or barge in. She got up to investigate and as she was about to reach the door she observed light pass underneath its crease. Someone surely had been standing outside her door, she opened the door to find the staircase empty and no one around, not even a guard. She looked down on the floor to find a small square box made of wood with gold filigree. It surely was an ancient box as any and looked beautiful. She closed her door and locked it for safety. She pried the little box open. It had a small necklace inside it, with a single pendent of a small sapphire rose bud, similar to the brooch that she wore. The brooch had belonged to her ancestors and was one of the few that her great grandfather hadn't given away to the Targaryens when they had demanded surrender. The necklace was surely a part of the Stark treasury she knew and she also knew who had returned it to her, if he thought he could get in her good graces by giving her gifts that already belonged to her family he was surely wrong.

Early next morning Lyanna and Linda walked into the wild gardens that led to the godswood, she wanted to visit he old ones of Harrenhall which had been left to decay and ruin. She found the godswood and it was wilder than expected. The carved tree had a grotesque face as it hadn't been maintained and it had taken its own shape with time. It looked fierce to her, like how gods would actually look before humans decided to give them polished features. Linda stood behind her and trembled slightly, "my lady we must go now, the godswood here is unprotected and the fact that many rich ladies will be around would have attracted bandits here ", she cautioned.

"Don't worry Linda, I have my dagger with me, I can fight better than many men you know", she reassured her, unaware of another presence in the vicinity.

"A lady must always have a guard with her, we wouldn't want her to be violated, there are many rapers in the wild princess", said a voice from behind the huge weirdwood tree. She knew who it was and retorted without being intimidated, "a prince mustn't hide behind trees and look at lone women in the woods."

Linda gasped at that and covered her mouth in shock, no one spoke to the prince like that.

"I was praying before you my lady disturbed my peace", he said with a smirk grazing his face, his armour with rubies shining in the sunlight making her blink. He had grown bolder this time, he didn't care if Linda were present. He spoke to her like a friends would who had known each other for years. Linda was trust worthy she knew, she would never tell anyone of this but he should have been cautious, not that they were holding secret meetings or anything.

"My lady it seems you have a certain habit of roaming the forests alone, what if someone kidnaps you for themselves", he asked her, his tone serious and his eyes stormy.

"Then I'll most probably kill them before they can carry me off", she replied, equally serious, matching his stare with her own.

"And if that certain person knew of the dagger tied to your thigh", he japed. She looked at him shocked with her lips slightly parted, she knew that she spoke of the dagger before but how did he know that she had it tied to her thigh. She hoped Linda wouldn't figure out what had conspired before and an escape from the confrontation was the only way.

"Linda lets head back, Robert is probably awaiting me", she said as turned around with the flick of her hair and skirt, a terrified Linda following her in her wake. "I certainly have no time for this pish-posh", she added loudly. She could hear the prince chuckle behind her as she left.

"My lady", said Linda timidly as they approached the castle. "Don't ask me, so I don't have to tell", Lyanna said with a sigh.

"My lady I know`", she said softly.

"Then you better keep it to yourself whatever is it that you know", said Lyanna sharply, putting an end to the discussion. Linda had grown nosey she observed. She might have to get herself a new hand maid if she didn't stop.

The noon began with Lyanna finding herself in the company of a very formal and well-mannered Robert Baratheon, he treated her like glass, pretending yesterday had never happened and he hadn't shouted at her. He spoke to her most sweetly and also brought her a bunch of wildflowers that grew in the groove. He held her hand gently and doted on her asking her if she needed anything time and again, asking the servers to get an extra serving of cheesecake that she loved. Lyanna didn't want to seem insensitive but she found all this truly suffocation, how could she pretend yesterday hadn't happened, was she supposed to move on like it was nothing, he was to be her husband how could her relationship be built on something like this where there were no discussions about anything that had gone wrong between them. She had seen the savage Baratheon side of him yesterday and now she knew all too well that that side existed like always. Only the tourney would distract him from her she hoped.

The day was long enough as it is and she found the tourneys boring, she thought it was a waste of resource, blood spilled for no reason but entertainment, but some traditions had to be followed and so she sat through the day clapping, smiling and yawning at times. It wasn't an interesting first day only the inferior knights participated who weren't very well known and wanted to change that about themselves.

The scorching heat had gotten her thirsty and tired and all she wanted to do was escape from the company of the boys. She also had a brunch to attend to next day, and the prospect of it was making her unsettled. "Robert, I would like to retire for the evening", she informed him, but he was so engrossed in the bloodshed happening that he merely nodded and asked her if she needed to be escorted to which she declined. She rather walk alone and clear her mind.

She found herself being followed by Linda and today was one of those days when she rather be alone, Lyanna took off her heeled shoes and started running into the forest that enclosed the castle stopping at nothing, she knew Linda wouldn't be able to catch up to her. She wasn't one for strenuous running. The thought of a delicate terrified Linda stumbling into the forest looking for her made her laugh. She internally chided herself for being so cruel, but she did need her privacy at times. She walked farther into the forest to find herself alone with the voice of the trees, whispering to her like they usually did, telling her little secrets, histories and futures.

She thought about the gift the prince had given her, what should she do with it, she wouldn't return it back, and it rightly belonged to Starks. Should she return it to her mother, her mother would ask her questions, she would know that it was given by the royals as no one else possessed the treasures of the north except them. She contemplated keeping it for herself, but should she wear it, it would look like a sign of acceptance but it did rightly belong to her family. Urrghhh ..it was all so confusing. What must a girl do?

Lyanna was considering throwing the necklace into the sea when she heard voices, someone was screaming loudly and crying. She got up instantly to investigate, pulling her dagger out of her dress and running towards the disturbance. Near the edge of the forest she found a man nearly of Ned's age being attacked by three squire boys. They were kicking him and pulling his hair, his clothes were torn and he face was bloodied, there was a large gash on his arm and he seemed to be doing nothing to defend himself. He was a man of short stature and didn't look very strong himself. "Hey you, what in the name of the king are you doing ", Lyanna shouted as she went towards them. The boys merrily laughter and one of them cockily replies, "We are showing this wildling his rightful place", "aye, his place in the dirt", said the other one. Lyanna looked at the man and felt pity swell in her, he was helpless and he seemed to belong to the north. At that moment she decided to teach the over smart squires a lesson. She picked up the tourney sword that had fallen close by which looked like it had belonged to the collapsed man and she roared, "that s my father's man that you are hurting", she charged at them and attacked them with the sword. The boys were no swordsmen and ended up with huge gashes and blood clots on their bodies as they tried to counter attack Lyanna. She had learned enough of swordplay to outwit fifteen year olds like them. The three of them found themselves on the floor crying like babies and Lyanna helped the man up, she now recognized him to be a crannogmen. The most loyal vassals of the Starks and she was glad she had helped him. "Don't you dare lay a hand on him ever gain", she shouted back at the boys who lay groaning, "I ll have your heads on a spike if you do", she threatened for good measure.

"May I know your name good ser", she ask him kindly and she took his hand and put it across her shoulder to support him, he had injured his legs and wasn't able to stand up without help.

"Howland Reed, my lady", he replied softly with short puffs of breath, his lips had swelled up and his eye black.

"You are my family then ser, my great great grandmother was a Reed", she told him as they walked slowly back towards the castle. As they were about to reach the entrance of the castle he shifted slightly trying to stand up on his own, "my tents is outside my lady, I I I thank you for the help", he stuttered looking down on the floor ashamed.

"oh no , you must come meet my brothers, I insist", she urged him to walk towards her brothers accommodations. Howland reed who wasn't in any condition to argue gave in and limped into the castle. The people on and around looked at them curiously, a beautiful highborn lady with a helping a crannogman into the Stark quarters. There were surely going to be whispers.

Her brothers hadn't yet returned from the tourney but she made sure Howland Reed was comfortably settled and brought out poultice that maester Luwin had sent with them. As she was cleaning his wound she commented , " the crannogmen hardly leave their swamp, even if it were for tourneys", she looked up at him expectantly. "My wife insisted I come here", he told her quietly.

"Wives usually don't want to part with their husbands" she remarked.

"My wife is different, my lady", he said looking up at her with a strange cast in his eyes. "She claimed I needed to be here, something about weaving destiny." Lyanna knew that they were ancient folk whose lives were completely different than theirs. "So you believe in prophesies and future telling", she asked him. "Nothing good ever comes out of prophesies my lady, but future is constant, the end is the same no matter the path you take", he explained with a strange look crossing his face.

"Here, you are all patched up", she said as she applied the last poultice on his injured arm. She was about to ask him if he needed anything else when her brothers entered the room talking loudly and betting upon the competitors who were to fight tomorrow when the main event was to begin`

Brandon eyed them suspiciously from the door while Ned came forward to have a good look at them, "did something happen to you Lyanna, were you attacked", he asked her grievously. Lyanna shook her head and went on to explain what had happened in the forest. After she was done she told him about Howland Reed and her brothers relaxed considerably and welcomed him to stay with them in their encampment. She smiled at him and said generously, "we will avenge you ser, my brothers will surely fight on your behalf", she looked at her brothers for agreement. "we are sworn to protect our vassal, we will do everything in our power", said Brandon confidently.

"My lords, I don't seek any more trouble, your acceptance and graciousness is more than enough for me", he muttered softly.

"An insult to our vassal is an insult to our house", said Lyanna with rage. "Justice will be served", she said she cleaned her hands of the dried blood.

"You must attend the feast with us from today onwards", she instructed, her brothers merely nodded in agreement, "now if you will excuse me, I have to dress for the evening", she said and she left the room, her head held high. "She is definitely planning something", said Brandon when she was gone. "Gods, I hope it isn't going to start a war", laughed Ned. Howland Reed looked at them with terror in his eyes and whimpered slightly. "You can stay with us till you recover", offered Ned.

"Thank you my lord" said Howland and smiled as best he could with his split lip.

"There is something that I don't understand, what were you doing in the forest, our sister is a jungle queen but why were you there", Brandon asked him suspiciously.

"My lady had ran into the forest alone, I thought she might need protection, she was alone with no guard", he confessed, "the squire boys were hunting rabbits and I disturbed their game", he mumbled.

"And our sister ended up saving you instead", laughed Ned, and Howland Reed smiled slightly, pink staining his cheeks, and at that moment he knew the purpose of coming here had been served. The old gods had helped him today in their strange ways.

##################

Lyanna wore a deep blue qartheen gown for the opening feast only instead of leaving a breast bare she garbed herself in an armoured corset of dark gilded steel under the dress which covered her breasts modestly but brought out the fierceness of her persona. She accompanied her brothers to the great hall along with the injured yet present Howland Reed. He looked miserable but managed a smile now and again. Robert was to join them at the feast.

"Lyanna you look viciously beautiful", said Robert with lust dripping from his eyes as she sat down beside him, his gentle manners of earlier in the day had been long forgotten. She smiled at him but didn't bother to comment. People were eyeing their table curiously, staring at Howland Reed and trying to figure out if they could recognize him from somewhere, his unusually green clothes and height made him look like something wild. Another man, a lesser Lannister came up to their table enquiring about him, insisting lesser houses weren't to be seated at the head tables but Lyanna maintained he was of noble blood and belonged to her family after which the Lannister quietly left, looking a little abashed. She absolutely hated it when people treated other badly especially the ones who were of lesser blood than them, if it were in her power she would have brought an end to it long ago.

Lyanna was chatting with Catelyn Tully when a little boy, a squire in training came towards her and handed her a scroll. Catelyn Tully looked at it with suspicion as Lyanna tried to look where the boy had ran off to, she couldn't spot him anymore and so she decided to open it but away from prying eyes and thus excused herself from her company. The parchment was bound by a red ribbon, she opened it to find a small paragraph written in the most elegant script she had ever come across.

 _You are of winter, but my fiery summer sun,_

 _You are of passion, then I have found you,_

 _You are of pain, I have known you,_

 _The winter froze my heart, stone in your yearning,_

 _My rose, blossom because I shall always love you._

She rolled the parchment and clutched it close to her chest, her heart beating fast.

"Where were you, I have been looking all over",, came a rough voice from behind her, startling her. She turned to find Robert fuming, "let's go, the feast has begun", he said as he grabbed her wrist. She followed him quietly, the contents of the letter still running through her head.

The feast began with dancers performing intricate acrobatic stunts, singing and dramatics. Everyone seem to enjoy themselves but slowly the crowds began to dwindle as the moon rose higher in the sky. She stole a few glances at the prince but never so much that it seemed too obvious. He was drinking deeply today, and not bothering to look up from his glass of wine. He wore an armour with the three headed dragon and it had rubies for its eyes. She found herself trying to understand what was that he wanted, he had a beautiful wife at his side and she wasn't bad she knew. In the process of brooding over this she had forgotten that she wasn't supposed to stare at him. He caught her eye, she averted her gaze and began a conversation with Robert about his participation in the tourney.

A certain disturbance at the table of the royals called for everyone's attention, the squires arranged a harp and everyone looked at one another enquiring about who was to be performing at this hour, all the dancers and performers had already left. To everyone's shock and surprise the prince himself sauntered towards the harp and seated himself comfortably and as his fingers touched the harp there was magic that transpired in the dark halls of Harrenhall. There was love and longing. There was pain and pleasure. There was winter and summer. Seasons changed and time flew and ages came and went and she sat there with tears in her eyes, listening to the melody of his voice saying something in the ancient tongue that she didn't understand but unspoken words were deciphered.

The song ended with a deafening silence, she found herself weeping like a child, and tears ran down her red stained cheeks. People gathered around the prince with long praises and the there was a deafening round of applause echoing through the great hall, but the prince only looked at her without anyone noticing he did.

Robert awkwardly rubbed her bare shoulder and Brandon grinned like a fool. "The last time you cried like this was when you fell into the puddle of hog shit", he said a little too loudly, trying to lighten his little sisters mood. "This is a story I want to hear", said Robert with jest.

"She was being all high and mighty with her wooden sword, Ned knocked her off her feet and she fell into a puddle of hog shit behind her", he said bursting with laughter. Everyone laughed at the table and even the prince laughed along with them.

"I have learned to fight better now", she said, a blush rising on her cheek as she sniffled a little, pretending she hadn't cried. Her eyes spoke a different story.

"No you haven't, you still fight like a little girl", teased Brandon and pulled her hair slightly, mimicking their childhood pastime.

"Fine", she said and poured her glass of wine on her brother's head, there was silence once again at the table but Brandon burst out laughing and added, "this isn't the first time I have been doused in comestible liquid by my lovely sister". She stuck a tongue out to him and there was another bout of mirth. She made it a point to not look at the prince at all, gods she had behaved like a five year old. After their little sibling banter everyone enjoyed their last round of wine and slowly started retiring for the night. Lyanna and Linda walked towards their tower and as she was about to move out of sight of the hall way she looked back out of instinct. The prince watched her unabashed


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Linda and Lyanna walked towards the princess's chambers holding each other's hands and giggling about one of the ladies they had found in a compromised position with a knight at the base of their tower. She was one of the ladies from house Tyrell, they were a promiscuous lot. Lyanna wasn't at all in a mood to go for the brunch but she couldn't outright refuse the royals and so she reluctantly made her mind to proceed. She wore a pale soft cotton floor length gown that had hand painted floral prints on it. She looked lovely she knew and so she carried herself with confidence. There were going to be many ladies of her age present there all ready to judge her northern self. She knew they considered them a little wild but she was proud of that.

The door to the princesses chambers were open and two of the kings guard stood on either side. They made their way inside to find one of the handmaidens welcoming them and escorting them to the large garden beyond where the brunch would take place. The princesses chambers looked like it was the largest in the castle, with dark walls and grand rugs laid out on the floor, huge stag heads mounted and decorating the walls in each corner, the door to her bedchambers was shut firmly. Lyanna followed the handmaiden to the garden with Linda at her back, her head a little bowed in the proper fashion. The princess sat at the table with a few ladies and they seem to be laughing about something when Lyanna arrived, which broke their chatter and all were silent.

"Lady Lyanna, what a delight", exclaimed the princess. Lyanna bowed a little and replied softly, "the pleasure is all mine, your grace", everyone was eyeing her and it made her a little uncomfortable. She was introduced to the lot of them and pleasantries were exchanged.

The brunch was a dull affair and everyone spoke flippantly about something or the other. Lyanna sat through it all and smiled, nodded and laughed when needed. After the last desert had been served, a tray of exotically spiced pies and cakes sweetened with honey and cream, the ladies took their leave. Lyanna was about to ask the princess to grant her leave when she requested her instead to accompany her into her bedchambers. Lyanna followed her quietly into her room hoping against hope that the princess wasn't about to kill her off because of the princes interest in her.

"would you help me out of this gown Lyanna, my lady in waiting was taken ill this morning", she said with a smile grazing her face as she turned her back to Lyanna signalling her to open the ties in her back. Lyanna did as asked without question, willing to do this job as fast as she could to escape the suffocation of being in awkward silence.

"Did you know Lyanna that the wives of Harren were cooked alive between these very walls". She mumbled, her voice a little dreamy. "I had heard about that princess, I didn't know it was within your chambers though", said Lyanna thinking about the time old Nan told ghost stories about this castle. "the only place that didn't burn down was the tower of beauty, the floor and windows made with dragon glass resisted the heat", she said as she turned around and faced Lyanna, pulling out the last tie herself and walking out of her dress as it pooled at her feet, revealing her curvy form, her perfect breasts and hips.

"I requested the prince for that tower, you know", she said as she walked towards the mirror in all her naked glory. "He kissed me deeply before telling me it was already reserved for an important personage, but he failed to mention who." She sighed.

"Get me my evening gown from the chest ", she ordered as she stood near her mirror examining herself. Lyanna did as she was told, trying to swallow as she felt something choke her, she wasn't liking it one bit and wished she were anywhere else but here. Lyanna picked up the pale ivory colour gown, it had pure gold embroidery on it, and the princess would no doubt look ethereal in her dress. "He gave me this one when I had my daughter", she said as she turned around from the mirror and looked at Lyanna.

"Why must he think you to be of so much importance, you are just a noble woman from the wild north", she said disgust marring her beautiful face. "Lacking grace and manners that is most required of women", she added without regret. "men sometimes love to tumble in the dirt, they are like children, known to throw their toys once they get bored of it, we have many such establishments in kings landing for the men to meet their requirements you know, I have heard there are wild ones from the north there as well who look just like you, but my prince it seems has refined tastes, he wouldn't want a commoner." She said as she examined the dress. Lyanna felt a tear trickle down from her cheek and she wiped it instantly, she wasn't one to show weakness but her tears were of anger, she had been compared to a whore from a whore house.

"You mustn't cry darling", the princess mocked her. "Everyone can't be queen, some have to accept being the mistress", she said sharply. "Will Robert marry you then?, I wonder", she threatened. "He wouldn't want the leftovers after the prince had had his fun, would he?" she taunted.

Lyanna who had been silent for too long snapped a little too sharply, "I don't know what you mean princess, I have no intention of being a mistress of the prince."

"That is what I expected from an intelligent girl like you Lyanna of winterfell" she said sarcastically. "Remember dragons don't tumble with wolves", she spoke each word clearly, and waved her hand in dismissal, a dismissal usually reserved for slaves.

Lyanna felt her nails dig into her palm as she walked towards her tower with tears brimming in her eyes, she had never been insulted so badly. She knew somehow she had been responsible for what had happened when she was younger but now she wasn't to be blamed. She had tried her best to get over the childhood crush she had on the prince and she had moved on considerably. Neither had she asked to be housed in the damned tower the queen so desired.

She banged the door shut behind her as she entered her tower, it had been a horrible morning for her and she felt like she needed a good cry. She pulled out a chair and sat down with a thump. Her face in her hands and tears of anger leaking from her eyes. She heard the door open again and looked up to see who it was, it was lord varys. He walked towards her slowly observing her flushed face. "My lady, you seem to be in distress", he remarked with caution.

"Yes my lord, you are right, and please leave me be alone in my state", she replied a little rudely.

"May i enquire what the queen might have said that has caused you so much pain", he asked ignoring her request to leave her alone.

"Nothing that might concern you", she retorted

"Everything that concerns the realm concerns me", he said as he poured wine into a glass.

"This doesn't concern the realm, my lord", she said defeated with a sigh.

"Everything about the future king concerns the realm", he said talking a sip from his glass and looking at her seriously.

"Do you speak high valyrian my lady", he asked.

"No I don't", she said softly, a little puzzled.

"You must learn then, the prince is very fluent in that tongue, he writes poetries and songs in them", he said and smirked slightly.

"Why must I learn anything for the prince", she said and looked up at him suspiciously, was he trying to get some information out of her.

"It was merely a suggestion my lady", he sighed. "My purpose here was to deliver this to you personally", he said as he pulled out another small box and laid it out on the table in front of her. It was again a similar box to the one she had found before.

"The prince grows bolder every time you reject his gifts my lady, I'd wear it if I were you", he smiled as he got up from his chair. Lyanna didn't bother to respond as she was too transfixed at the box in front of her. She didn't even battle an eyelid when the door closed behind her loudly. What was the prince up to? Why was he sending her gifts like he was courting her? This type of behavior was reserved for people engaged to be married or if a man wanted to officially court a lady for nuptial. What must she make out of all this? She picked up the box and opened its clasp to find herself staring at the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen, it had a large blue diamond caged in valyrian gold latticework. The diamond was spellbinding and she lifted it off and slid it into her ring finger, it fit her perfectly and she gazed at it with adoration but she was woken out of her reverie when someone cleared their throat. Her brother Ned stood behind her observing her behavior.

"Should I even bother to ask who gave it to you", he said, worry marring his young handsome face.

"What do I do Ned?" she asked as she slipped it off her finger and placed it back into the box.

"Lyanna, tread carefully, if word gets out and the king gets wind of it, he will have us executed", he said softly.

"I did nothing brother, I don't want this", she said as she closed the box and brought it over to Ned. "What do I do of these gifts", she asked again.

"Are there more", he inquired.

"Well, yes, there is this necklace that belonged to one of our ancestors that I received", she informed.

"Should I return it to him", she asked him.

"You could but he would persuade you to keep it and if you didn't he might become aggressive in his pursuit of you, and Robert would get wind of it", he told her with a sigh.

"I still don't love him", she murmured.

"I know you don't", he said exasperatedly. "I am stuck here, worrying about your welfare and my friends wishes." He added.

"Do you love the prince", he asked her with suspicion.

"No I don't and I never will, it was a childhood crush only you know about", she said sooner than he finished his question. "Then we have nothing to worry about", he remarked. "ignore the presents and avoid his presence, we will be back in Winterfell before long and all this mess will be in the past, we don't want to draw attention to our self, we are in a dangerous place", he educated her, holding both her shoulder and looking into her eyes as he tried to explain the gravity of the situation.

Long after Ned had left and she sat at her dresser running a jewelled comb through her hair preparing herself for the nights feast, she thought about all that had happened today and she realized, even though she had no intention to seduce the prince anymore she somehow felt wicked pleasure at receiving the gifts from him. He craved her she knew now, she wasn't going to give in to his wishes and she was definitely going to make sure that she gave her message out very clearly that she wasn't interested even though deep in her heart she knew nothing could replace her first love.

What was it she had that caught his attention, Elia knew the stark girl was beautiful, but she wasn't anything exceptional and she certainly wasn't grander than her. Then why was the prince so enthralled with her. She found herself observing her husband, his gaze would land on the wild girl now and again, Elia also observed that the stark girl avoided looking at the prince the best she could but then her eyes would sought him out and she would turn pink and look away. She couldn't deny the fact that the girl was in a way exotic, she had beautiful black hair like silk and dark eyes, she carried herself proudly and she wasn't meek and shy like other noble ladies. Today she wore a dress with long sleeves in a beautiful shade of violet that reminded her of her husband's eyes.

She remembered the day she had been betrothed to him, it was one of the happiest days of her life. She had met him once before and she had fallen in love instantly, he was gallant and brave and kind, he had kissed her knuckles and held her hand at their engagement, she could still feel the brush of his lips on her knuckle if she thought about it. She had known then that he had married her because his father asked him to and everyone had told her that he would love her eventually with time. She had been taught and advised to behave and carry herself in certain ways before being married to him and she had done her duty well. She had been his perfect wife, was it why he had been so detached to her, because she was nothing but a trained princess following him around like a shadow of his mother. Did he want something different, did he want someone unruly like Lyanna. Did he require adventure? Elia felt bad about how she had treated the stark girl, she had been uncouth with her and she knew Lyanna wasn't to be blamed, her husband was just so gorgeous, and no woman could have resisted him even if they tried. She hoped that Lyanna would back off and ignore the prince's advances, but she also knew that if the prince put his mind to it, he would have the northern girl before she could realize the consequences. The prince had never shown any interest in any other woman from the time she had married him, she had also never heard any rumors of his previous romps with woman, he had always been a little reserved and aloof even though he was blessed with unnatural beauty and charm. She now knew why, he had been waiting to fall in love and somehow she felt that he had finally found someone whose soul called out to him louder than her voice ever could.

Lyanna observed the three winners of the recent events and noticed that the squires who had bullied her banner man served them. She lifted her glass to her lips and drank deeply wondering if she should tell Ned about those boys so he could teach them a proper lesson. Ned was busy talking to Brandon and seemed much immersed in some discussion so she thought better of it and asked Linda for a little favor.

"My dear brothers, what is it that you are discussing so deeply, my loves", she chirped in after she had conversed with Linda who had taken off to run her errand.

"Your dearest Robert plans on participating on the final day sister", replied Brandon gravely.

"Is he now, he wasn't too keen on it before ", she remarked, puzzled at what might have caused him to change his mind.

"We hear that the prince will be joining the contest", said Ned looking into his jug of ale. "So that's what has got his blood pumping", muttered Lyanna a little disturbed at the thought of it. Her brothers only nodded in agreement.

The evening was beautiful with an orchestra performing music from the free cities, it was melodious and joyous. There were couples who had taken up the dance floor and were waltzing around gracefully. Lyanna longed to dance and hoped that one of the knights would ask her. Robert was brooding in the corner with a large jug of wine or ale in his hand, he seemed to be lost in thoughts unknown. She knew no one would approach her for fear of Roberts's possessive streak. Somebody would ask only if he was brave enough to be uncaring of his wrath. As the thought of solo dancing crossed her mind she found her vision being blocked by a hand with a ring engraved with the Targaryen sigil. "may I have the pleasure of dancing with you, my lady", he asked her, his right arm outstretched, back straight as he looked down at her where she sat. The tables around her went silent and awaited her reaction, she couldn't outright refuse the prince and so she stood up and bowed in the most formal fashion and accepted his hand.

All eyes were upon them as he took her to the middle of the dance floor, Lyannas hand shivered slightly but she walked steadily. He held her waist tightly as the song ended and a new began, many more began joining the dance floor after them and that reduced her anxiety a little. She didn't look up at him as the waltz began and observed people around her. Catelyn and Brandon seemed to enjoy themselves,Ned sat and observed their dancing from afar.

"You look more beautiful than ever, my Lyanna", he whispered softly into her ears, startling her a little, his warm breath grazing her delicate neck.

"Thank you, my prince", she said formally and looked away again, she couldn't look into those eyes again for fear of losing her will to not love again. "Will you forgive me for my folly", he asked her looking down at her with melancholy. "What for? There is nothing to be forgiven", she replied without any contempt. "Do you believe in love Lyanna", he said.

"Love is but a frivolous emotion exaggerated by expression", she said mirroring something her mother had told her years ago. "Yes it is frivolous, it makes a man irrational", he said after a short pause. "Am I being irrational here Lyanna", he asked her as he twirled her around and she landed back to him a little too close for formal dancing. "I don't understand what you mean", she said and looked away, red staining her cheeks as her breasts brushed against his hard chest. He smirked at her discomposure and brushed his hands on her bare back as he pulled her waist closer to him.

"I could show you what I mean right here, right now", he said into her ears his lips brushing against her cheeks. "My lord, please", she gasped quietly in desperation, and her heart jumping out of her chest, she was sure he could hear it racing, trying to reach out to his.

"Come with me now", he murmured slightly, she was unsure no one could hear them converse and so she looked around to see if someone was looking and to her dismay every ones eyes were on them.

"I wouldn't, even if I wanted to", she said and the music ended, she bowed to him and returned to her seat as the applause died down. She smiled widely pretending that she had relished the dance like everyone else who had swayed along on the floor.

"I didn't know you could dance", said Robert a little solemnly, his face was flushed.

"You still don't know a lot of things about me, my lord", she forced a smile.

"I am willing to listen", he said as he held her hand and kissed her on the side of her mouth softly.

"I ll be glad to tell", she said and moved a little away from the whiff of alcohol coming from his mouth.

Prince Rheagar went and joined his wife on the dance floor and smiled or rather smirked at Robert. Who looked at the prince and muttered, "Sometimes I think he like you"

Lyanna laughed a little too hysterically and replied, "I think so too, he'd have probably stolen me away if it weren't for you protecting me", she joked, hoping Robert would let go of the topic.

Robert smiled at her and kissed her again, "no one could take you away from me, I love you."

Lyanna took a deep breath trying to push the words out that she too reciprocated his feeling when Linda approached and saved her from lying to his face.

"My lady, a raven just arrived from maester Luwin at your tower", she said, eyeing Lord Robert with fear in her brown eyes.

"You must excuse me, my lord, I must retire for the night. I am famished", she said simulating fatigue. Robert let go of her and kissed her knuckles one last time.

"Is everything ready", Lyanna whispered to her softly as they walked towards their tower at a hurried pace. "I have done everything you had asked me to", she said.

"Very good Linda, I could kiss you for this", she said excitedly as they entered her tower and began their little adventure.

A/N: there are little errors in my story as my english isnt very good. I will begin correcting them slowly and if you readers come across some grammatical error or spelling mistake please do let me know. i dont have a beta so some errors slip through the cracks even if i have proof read it a few times. please PM me if you come across something that needs correcting rest i ll try me best.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: I am planning to change POV as and when needed. It gets tough to do everything from the point of view of Lyanna. I hope it doesn't annoy you readers.

The fact that today was going to be one of the important contests had attracted the masses, the king who had chosen to be absent from the recent events was seated on a high throne overlooking the arena. The prince, his wife and the queen sat beside him. Linda stood at the back observing the beginning of the contest with anticipation. New challengers would be coming to dare the winners of the past week and she was excited to see who would be victorious. Her Lords Ned and Brandon sat nursing glasses of red wine, it seemed they had bet coins.

The porcupine knight, the pitchfork knight and the knight of the two towers would be jousting today against one another if not a better challenger. The jousting began with the introduction of these knights and linda found herself smiling at the newest addition to the tournament. The new knight looked a little funny, people pointed at him and there was laughing and murmur all around. He was short in stature and he wore mismatched armour, the pieces of steel were of different shades and Linda knew they were all assembled from different left over armours from the armoury, the breast plate of the armour had a weirdwood tree painted on it which looked like it was laughing..

A loud gruff voice boomed at the arena as the knight challenged the winners and the whole crowd burst out laughing. One of the over smart squire belonging to the knight of the two towers spoke in a loud voice, "this is a jousting arena not a circus". The knight of the laughing tree paid no heed to the boys comment but spoke loudly again, "I shall demand an armour and horse from the loser" the other knights who were to compete against him laughed again loudly and the porcupine knight came forward and replied proudly with a smirk grazing his scarred face, "I accept", his voice boomed.

The rest was history as the weird looking knight of the laughing tree won all their armours and horses, he not only beat the three best knights of the day but also a few others who had managed to take up the courage and challenge him. Each and every one of them lost and the days champion turned out to be the knight of the laughing tree. At the end of the events the king grew restless and began murmuring things to himself. The prince who knew his father was about to have one of his tantrums urged him to retire for the evening and ordered the kings guard to escort the king back to his chambers along with his mother. After the king had left the prince took over the king's role to award the champion of the day. He asked the knight of the laughing tree what he wanted as reward for beating all the other competitors of the day to which the knight replied that he wanted nothing as he now possessed the best horses and armours. The other knights then began murmuring amongst themselves out of despair, they weren't very wealthy and the armours and horses had been brought by them after years of hard work. The prince then decided he would compensate the knights who had lost with silver coins so they can buy back their priced possessions from the knight of the laughing tree to which the knight laughed loudly and agreed to give back their horses and armour only if they punished their squires for making fun of him. In the end the punishment was decided and the three bullies were sentenced to scrub the floor of the whole castle of Harrenhal for the rest of the week along with chamber pot scrubbing of all the resident lords. The tourney of the day ended with the knight of the laughing tree making a place in the people's hearts and minds, though no one ever saw his face. He disappeared as soon as the punishment had been handed out. Many a knights went out looking for him but he was nowhere to be found.

The king sat uncomfortably on the iron throne, his calf sliced open with one of the forged sword, his scab bleeding again, pus crusting and oozing from one corner. Prince Rheagar avoided looking at the wounds as he knew it would agitate the king more. "the red priestess, where is she?" he shouted after moments of mindless muttering to himself. There was no one in the throne room except varys and himself so Rheagar looked over at lord Varys and raised an eyebrow at him. "Your highness, there isn't any red priestess currently residing in kings landing, I could call for one especially for you if you permit", he said bowing slightly. "how can you be the master whisperer if you don't know who visits the castle or not", he barked at lord Varys. " the red priestess came to my chambers in the dead of night, told me I must cleanse the sinners, I need to consult her", he shouted and jerked slightly, the skin of his arm getting caught in one of the blades causing a pink gash on his pale skin.

"find her, find her soon or I ll feed you to the lord of fire", he smirked. Lord varys gave a bow and and left the room instantly, eager to finish the task, there was no room for error, the king had grown restless and crazy, he would surely do as he promised if his orders weren't carried out.

"your highness, may I ask what has gotten you worried", the prince asked his father softly.

"the red priestess said the new knight would bring our doom, she said, I believe her", he muttered.

"the knight of the laughing tree", the prince asked and the king nodded and massaged his head.

"he is the champion of the inferior knights, its nothing to worry about, my king", the prince soothed his father, he knew he was the only one left in the whole world who could actually talk full sentences with the king without the danger of being killed or snapped at.

"but…she said, it would be our end if the knight isn't sacrificed to the lord", he muttered again.

Rheagar knew nothing he would say or do would help the cause and so he decided to do the only thing that could help the situation. "I will find the knight father, I will bring him to you", he promised, saddened by the fate of the poor knight, his father's imaginations were getting people killed for no reason.

The evening feast was a joyous affair, people seemed to be in a jolly mood and there was constant talk about the winner of today's jousting, they were all hoping to see more of the new knight in the upcoming events. Lyanna sat at her table barely in the mood to be there, she was tired from the long day and her eyes were drooping, she also had to get stuff disposed off before the king issued an official search for the new champion so beloved by the people.

The prince had taken over the throne and his father seemed to be absent from the feast, after the last desserts had been served and the plates cleared the prince began addressing the attendance in a very grim manner. He seemed to be tensed and distracted, Lyanna wasn't the object of his attention she knew, something had happened and it was troubling him.

"The kings guard will be conducting a thorough search of the castle tonight and so I command each and every house to comply, no one will come to harm", he said and loud murmur broke out in the crowd.

People started forming theories as to what the prince might be searching for, a thief, or a stolen bauble. The prince and his guard took off and so the people started to retire for the night, they wouldn't want their accommodations to be searched without their presence and so Lyanna too took off with her hand maiden following her.

"The armour", Linda muttered. "I know", snapped lyanna and put a finger to her mouth."you need to keep quiet", she whispered angrily at her as they made their way through the dark corridor, the only light coming from the lamp in their hands.

As soon as they reached their tower Lyanna began searching her cupboard for clothes and asked linda to pack up the things. "It's the dead of night my lady", she said frantically as she packed.

"don't you worry linda, do as I say, everything will be fine", she said trying to calm her own nerves in the process. Lyanna knew that the guards along with the prince would visit the tower soon, the prince himself had taken it to watch over the search while a few of the kingsguard seemed to be supervising the pursuits outdoor.

"What if someone catches you my lady", asked linda worriedly as she tied the sack that contained the most important piece of armour. "Can't we just throw these things outside the window, my lady", she said desperations marring her voice. "these are rocky shores linda, the clanking will alert the guards and ours is the only tower facing this corner", she said as she donned a simple grey skirt, a white blouse, she wore a blue scarf around her head like a kitchen maid and took the packed baggage from linda, she had tied the armour in a leather sack, anyone who would see lyanna with the sack would think it was a kitchen maid carrying a sack of potatoes or dried meat. "What must I do with the rest of the pieces", she asked her. "mix them with the armour our guards wear, even if they look into their armoury they wouldn't know which was whose without this painted piece. Lyanna explained to her. "After you are done, take a deep breath and relax, I ll be back before you know it", she soothed her friend.

The journey from her tower to the prince's chamber was uneventful, there was no one in the lonely corridor as usual and she wondered if the prince had actually done this purposely and placed her so close to where his chambers were. Lyanna had decided to hide the armour in his chambers as she was sure no one would search it, there would be no kings guards around as they were all busy conducting the search also she could just knock the guard out if there was one standing outside his door, luckily there was no one and she slid into the room quietly, pulling the sack in and resting her back to the door while taking deep breaths. Now all she had to do was look for a spot to hide it, even if the armour was to be found here, no one would think it was the prince as he was present at the tourney sitting beside the king.

She looked around to find the room devoid of any hiding places, there were several shelves of books and scrolls lining the walls and a large rug spread out on the floor with a chair on top of it that faced the fireplace that burned low now, its embers red and ready to give up on their life. There was a dragon skull that rested on one of the tables and the prince seemed to be stydying it with various types of magnifying crystals it seemed, it looked alive even in its death and for a moment Lyanna felt the urge to touch the bones and check if they still were warm from the fire that had encased it before, but she thought better of it and opened the door to his bedchambers, it was a simple room really, a single mirror on the wall and a large four poster bed were the only occupants of the room along with a cupboard. There were bigger and better suits in the castle she knew but the prince had chosen this small one. A single lamp hung on the wall with its fire low, the wax nearly reaching its end. Lyanna looked around the room and found the perfect place to hide the sack, she opened the door to the balcony and pulled the sack along with her, the metal making slight thumping noises as it moved beneath its leather cover.

She tugged the vines off the wall and tied sack to one of it, she then adjusted the rest of them to fall over the sack , if anyone looked at the vines they would surely observe a slight swelling but no one would think of looking beneath it. As she was about to be done and exit the gallery she heard a noise come from the chambers. She moved aside to remove herself from the view of anyone inside the room and hid herself carefully, she couldn't hide behind the vines as there was barely enough covering the sack and if anyone came into the balcony and looked they would surely be able to see her crouching in the corner.

"My lord, should I draw your bath", came a gruff voice from inside.

The prince replied something softly and the door to his chambers shut with a thump. Lyanna perked up her ears hoping that the prince had left but to her dismay she heard the creak of the cupboard being opened and then shut. She sat down on the floor now waiting for the prince to sleep so she could sneak out, she wondered how she would do it if there were guards present outside now that the prince had come back. She closed her eyes slightly, the day's hard work getting to her. "You may come in now, princess, I would hate to send you back frozen", came a voice from inside the room that startled her awake.

Lyanna crept into the room avoiding his gaze and pink staining her pretty cheeks. She didn't know what to say and so she took to observing the skull that sat on the table but then she couldn't hold it any longer as the prince seem to not be saying anything and he had an annoyingly devilish smirk on his face that she wanted to smack right off.

"I landed up here accidentally, my prince", she stuttered slightly. "I was looking for my puppy and it seemed to have run off and I thought it had come here", she said the first excuse that came to her mind and looked around pretending to find the imaginary puppy, her fatigue was getting to her she knew.

"Then why is it that you are dressed like a peasant girl", he asked, his violet eyes full of mirth at her discomfort. "I haven't met a noble lady who dresses specially to look for her puppy", he remarked as he looked at her from head to toe. Lyanna blushed a little and said the first thing that came to her, "these are my night clothes", she knew she had dug a deeper hole and had embarrassed herself more in doing so. The prince smirked at her and dug his hands into his pocket to pull out her scarf, she had probably dropped it when she had come in. "you will need this I suppose", he said and handed it back to her which she snatched out of his hands her face flushing terribly.

"Now will you tell me what was that you were hiding out there", he asked as he took a seat on one of the chairs and indicating her to do the same.

"How did you know?" she asked, surprised.

"The prince's chambers or the kings is never left vacant, there is always a trusted servant waiting and observing from the shadows", he explained.

"ohh..", she remarked, quietly, a little embarrassed.

"So what is it", he said as he got up to investigate. "Or you were just overly eager to share my bed", he smirked.

She gasped, "no, never", she said with her head held high. "Are you challenging me princess", he said and walked towards her, closing the distance between them.

She took a foot or two backwards and landed up with her back against the wall and the prince inches from her.

"See my little princess, it's not a very good habit of yours to torment me like this", he said softly and moved a little more closer to her, his lips barely centimetres away from hers.

"w-what did I do?" she stammered a little. He moved so he could whisper into her ears, "are you sure you want to know what you did", she inhaled sharply as she felt his lips lightly on her neck as he whispered. All she could do was nod lightly.

"You failed to mention what were you hiding in the balcony", he said creating distance between them as he moved away a little, he smiled at her mischievously.

Lyanna didn't know how to respond, one moment she was being seduced and the next he was teasing her. "Seems like you are petrified so I might as well go check it out", he said and left to get what she had hidden.

Lyanna walked slowly towards the chair that he had drawn out for her and slumped down on it accepting defeat, the prince would surely take her to the king to be burned at the stake. Mother would be terribly unhappy if she knew she had taken part in a tourney. All she could do now was cook up a plan or make up a story about how she had found this armour in her tower or something of that sorts, she wasn't a very good liar she knew.

"so… it was you", he said as he walked in, his devilishly beautiful face devoid of any expression.

"errr…", she was about to come up with an explanation when he held his hand up. "no I don't want to hear how your puppy brought this in here", he said as he examined the armour with a small smile playing on his face.

"I beg you , my price…please don't tell anyone", she said and cried a little, trying to get a few tears out, knowing very well that tears worked wonders when she wanted something, she was the only sister with three brothers after all.

"The king demands to know who is the knight of the laughing tree, but I am willing to help you only on one condition", he said after taking a pause.

Lyanna smiled a little inwardly relieved that she would now escape the wrath of the king at least.

"May I know what condition that is", she asked timidly after wiping the last stray tear off her face.

"You have to meet me when and wherever I say", he said.

"Absolutely not", she said hugging herself self-consciously.

"Then I think I might have to inform father about you", he said examining his nail.

"ohh, no no no, please my prince, I will have to seek permission from Robert ", she said softly..

"no you won't have to, did you seek permission before participating in the tourney", he asked her with a raised brow.

"I am my own person and I can do as I please, so fine, I will meet you", she said accepting defeat.

"Tomorrow morning in the old godswood", he muttered.

"I am willing to meet you, only because I don't want to bring trouble to my family, don't get any ideas", she informed a little too haughtily.

"I already have ideas, my love", he japed.

"Now I think I must take my leave" she said ignoring his words and doing her awkward curtsey. She began walking towards the door when he interrupted her exit again by coming in front of her and blocking her path.

"You must wear the gifts I sent you", he said softly.

"There was only one condition", she whispered, unable to look up at him, she feared she would lose her composure if she did look him in the eye.

"Well this is a part of that condition", he said.

"What if I refuse to wear it", she challenged.

"Then I must bring you another gift at the feast in front of your brothers and fiancé", he threatened seriously, she looked up at him and found herself drowning in his eyes. Why was he playing with her again, she knew not, but if he continued to do so she was sure it would be her who would be the only looser, he had everything to gain and she had everything to lose.

"I shall see you tomorrow morning, my love", he said and took her hands in his and kissed the inside of her palm, and it was much more intimate than any other kiss on the knuckles she had received from countless men.

On her way back to her tower all Lyanna could think about was the tingling in her palm, her heart had managed to escape her chest and had lodged itself in her throat. She was doomed she knew at that very moment.

a/n: I always imagine Rheagar to be Thor, somehow Chris Hemsworths look from Thor seem to fit the description of Rheagar perfectly for me or we can replace him with Liam and put him in Thor type clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

Lyanna sat at the breakfast table alone. She had no one for company as her brothers were out sparring, it seemed they had eaten earlier. She wore the diamond ring on her right ring finger and it glowed brightly. She was already receiving many looks for it. Lyanna looked lovely in her pale blue gown, she looked like the furthest part of the sky, blue marred with speckles of light. Only she didn't notice the attention she was receiving. Her thoughts were troubled and her mind was full of possibilities about her current situation. She had run over the idea of telling her brothers about the prince's demands and get it over with. Her brothers would soon send her back to Winterfell to safeguard her and she wouldn't have to meet the prince but the prince might take his wrath out on her brothers and inform the king about the whereabouts of the knight of the laughing tree and her brothers would then be beheaded for being treasonous. Her only way out was to meet the prince and convince him to let her be.

It was already past breakfast and Lyanna walked slowly towards the old Godswood, the prince had asked her to meet at morn and she knew he wouldn't be happy about her being so late. But it was her intention to annoy him so she walked in her own leisurely pace. The prince was practicing archery when she arrived, he was pointing his arrow at something invisible to her and he let it loose the moment she stepped into the groove.

"You are late my lady", he remarked, with a little sigh.

"I had things to do, places to be at", she said tossing her hair behind as it flew to her face.

"Come Lyanna, walk with me", he said and took her delicate hands in his which she balled into fists so she wouldn't have to intertwine her fingers with his.

"Why are you being so difficult with me", he asked as he managed to pull her to walk beside him.

"I don't like doing things against my will", she retorted.

"Is it against your will", he took a pause and looked at her intently, "no I don't think so", he remarked as if he read something off her face.

"Well I am here against my will, I have no wish to converse with you or be in any sort of predicament with you", she said a little too harshly.

"I won't land you in any predicament , my Lyanna", he seemed amused which irritated her a little.

"but my prince this is a predicament in which I have landed and I can't seem to find a way to get out off", she snapped and walked towards the gazebo that was overgrown with wines and had little purple flowers growing on its roof.

He followed her, taking his time to observe how tense her shoulders were and stood behind her, she could feel his breath on her neck and her whole body felt lush with heat but she didn't let her reaction show and held her breath wondering what to do, should she turn around to face him so up close or walk away towards something else. But before she could reach a decision her breath caught in her throat as she felt his fingertips brush against the nape of her neck, he moved her silky hair aside and kissed the back of her bare shoulder, light, heated butterfly kisses that set her soul on fire. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, unable to contain the heat that spread across her every pore.

"Lyanna", he kept whispering every time he kissed her.

"my lord, please", she whimpered closing her eyes , unable to bear the sweet torture that he was making her endure.

He moved away from her and she turned around to look at him, confused once again at his display of affection. His ethereal beauty, his armour of red and gold, his bright silver hair caught the morning sunlight making him look like someone from the tales of old gods. He was so pure, how could she deny him anything but she needed to be strong, to build up an emotional wall against him.

"my prince, I hate beating around the bush and I am not one of those meek southern belles who would giggle at this attention that you seem to be showering on me", she said closing her eyes and preparing the onslaught of words that were about to drop of like cannons from her mouth.

" I know you are not", he said smirking slightly, his eyes shining with delight.

"what is it that you want my lord, I am to be wed soon and I care very much for the reputation of my house to behave in a wanton way with you, so be done with whatever little princely game you are playing because I am not willing to be a participant of any kind", she said it all in one breath.

"I dreamt of you before I met you", he said intently and then averting his eyes with a faraway look on his face.

"What does your grace mean by that", she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I had seen you as a child, pink and muddy, insignificant, a daughter of the northern lord", he said matter of fact.

"If this is your method to court a lady my lord then you are going to be very unsuccessful", she said, "no wonder the princess is so bitter", she added, muttering softly.

The prince ignored her jibe and continued with his words.

"I dreamt of you wearing clothes of crimson, surrounded by ice and a dragons egg nestled in your lap", he said, thinking deeply.

Lyanna waited for him to continue while he took his time pondering.

"I did not know it was you then, it was in winterfell that I finally found you, I needed to know who you were", he added.

"Dreams mean nothing my lord, just whims of fantasy that people come up with in their sleep", she said not at all believing her own justification.

"if you say so my lady", he said and took hold of her hand placing a small kiss on her knuckles.

"until next time my love, I ll send you a raven", he said as he walked away, guilty about the fact that he had hidden one small detail about his dream from her, he was sure she would never meet him again if he told her exactly what he saw the second time he had the same dream after he had kissed her in winterfell.

Lyanna moved through the library looking for books that had anything to do with dreams. She knew some of old nans tales about the wildlings with the purest blood from the first men who could tell the future, could travel through time and enter the bodies of animals but it all seemed too far-fetched. She still wanted to know something about the subject.

"You won't find anything of substance here, my lady", said a meek voice from behind her. It was Howland Reed, looking a lot better than yesterday.

"My lord, you must rest and get your health back", she scolded.

"I am healthy as a horse, my lady", he said red staining his cheek.

Lyanna remembered what he had said about his wife sending him here and it had sounded like she had prophesied something.

"My lord, can I ask you something?", she said a little hesitantly.

"Anything, my lady", he offered.

"Is it possible for people to dream about the future?"

Howland Reed looked a little startled by her question but took control of his expression and replied with conviction, "my wife is gifted with the sight, she can tell where one needs to be, but never the future"

"So it is possible or not"?

"Many families in the north have unusual capabilities my lady, I am sure you have heard of them"

"Well, yes, but never have I met someone who could actually tell the future, have you?" she asked, hoping this conversation could come to fruition.

"Some witches read palms while some read cards"

"What about dreams?"

"It is known that some Targaryen princes could dream the future my lady, but most of the time it was only about the birth of a new dragon or some great war", he said thinking about the time his mother would educate him about the various houses in the seven kingdoms.

"I want to meet a witch", she said. "Could you help me find one", she asked him.

"Your brothers wouldn't agree", he said looking away.

"My brothers won't have to know", she suggested.

He got up from the chair that he was sitting on, "best make a move and find you a witch, my lady", he said with a bow.

"Thank you for yesterday", he added with a small smile on his face.

Lyanna blushed deeply, "I don't know what you are talking about my lord"

"Neither do I", he replied, chuckling softly as he parted and walked out of the library towards the dark corridor that swallowed him.

….

Her head hurt severely, it was pounding, and it felt like her brain was trying to escape her head and all because of two teenage twats sitting beside her. One of the girls was the Lannister lady with long blonde hair and the other one her hand maiden. She seemed to be chattering constantly and passing on tid bits of information about everything to her lady Cersei who was listening to her intently without wincing.

Lyanna had only made it down for dinner to talk to Robert. She wished she could ask him to annul their engagement. She felt like she couldn't marry him anymore. She felt it was alright if she were to turn into an old maid rather than marry him because of how she felt for the crowned prince. It was disturbing how a tiny flame that she had extinguished was raging again. Her thoughts were interrupted when the words being whispered beside her caught her attention.

"He should have married me", Cersie muttered angrily when she saw Elia walk in with a large troupe of glittery women behind her, her husband nowhere in sight.

"He didn't want to marry anyone, my lady", the handmaid muttered.

"He hadn't refused when I asked him", she retorted.

"Neither did he say yes"

" I would have sacked you if you weren't my cousin", Cersie threatened which then quietened her hand maiden.

She knew that the Tywin Lannister wanted his daughter to marry the prince but this was new, it was the little daughter who had wanted the prince.

Lyanna felt that the world was conspiring against her, trying to make her fall in love with him. She couldn't escape his name. Everywhere she went there was something or the other that would remind her of him, people spoke so fondly of him, they loved him. Every lord or lady she met would at least have a few words of admiration for him. The children would hero worship him, it seemed the whole hall was waiting for him. Hoping he would show and play his harp. But where was he. After meeting her in the afternoon where had he gone? Tomorrow the last leg of the tourneys would begin. The prince would joust against so many of the champions. She knew he was knight and a good one at that but it still got her a little worried. She wanted to wish him luck. She had lost her resolve to hate him . By the time the meals were served and over with she had forgotten all about her wish to meet with Robert for the annulment. She hadn't seen him all day and after the events of the afternoon it had somehow become difficult to remember a lot of things. All she could think of was what had happened and what he had told her. His dream of her. She walked back to her tower alone lost in thought. Wondering what would become of all this. Wishing she could seek counsel from her brother Ned. She trusted him most but now she knew he would somehow convince her to marry Robert after all they were the best of friends.

As lyanna was about to lay down in bed she noticed her pillow to be a little askew. She moved it a little her intuition telling her check underneath. She found a small parchment tied with a silky red ribbon.

 _I still remember the shrivelled rose that tarnished your collar on the day I left winterfell. My love, I promise you a crown._

 _a/n its been so long…I hope people are still interested… watching game of throne has got me interested in writing again… reviews help too!_


End file.
